Shadow Red
Shadow Red Shadow Red Is An Infinite Powerful Omniversal Angry Bird with infinite knowledge in the universe and with god like powers capable of killing gods themselves and like the evil version of God he has a black cloak and an evil look. he killed marx with 1 Snap he is Grim he gains no weakness although being an incredible being he will never stop and not think before he does something. 'Personality' Shadow Red is a universe Demon with an evil twisted arrogant cruel mind he may have the same resemblances as his older brother but shadow red is powerful with excellent strength he is so powerful he killed Zeus. He was part of the eye of prevoence a long time ago and he was still confident. Though his 2 weaknesses are Pizza Red and the Flame. He is known to be the most annoying little fool ever. 'powers/abilities' shadow red is a very powerful and evil being of everything and power he can use any ability in order to destroy universes and ruling a multiverse until everyone trembles before him. Omnipotence - ''He has *unlimited* power so he can do anything. ''Omniscience - ''Shadow Red knows everything about everybody and everything about the multiverse. ''Omnipresence - ''he is everywhere at the same time ''Immortality - ''Shadow Red is immortal. ''Telekinesis - ''He can move objects with his mind. ''Levitation - ''Shadow Red can fly with his mind. ''Illusion - ''Shadow Red has MIND MANIPULATION! ''Telepathy - ''Shadow Red can talk to people in minds ''Oneirokinesis - ''He can controls air molecules. ''Pyrokinesis - ''Shadow Red can control fire and manipulate it. ''chronokinesis - ''Shadow Red can controls Time ''umbrakinesis - ''Shadow Red can manipulate the darkness ''photokinesis - ''He can control the light. ''essokinesis - ''He manipulates the bodies of brains. ''atmokinesis - ''He can Manipulate the atmosphere. ''Electrokinesis - ''He can Manipulate electricity. *elementokinesis -''' he can Manipulate elements ''Lasers - ''His Lasers are Powerful enough to destroy an entire Content. ' ' '' God Lasers - ''These are used to destroy omnipotent and god like beings. ''regeneration - ''He can heal himself and regenerate. ''Space Manipulation - ''He can control space time matter and create black holes portals and vortex. ''Erasing -'' he can erase anything in existence ''Soul Removal - ''He can remove souls. ''Size Alteration - ''he can be the same size as the universe. ''Nightmare Inducement - ''He can Manipulate dreams and nightmares and induce them. ''Mind Walking - ''He can enter minds telepathically. ''Invisibility - ''he can become invisible. ''Possession - ''he can possess minds of any being and possess more than 1 body and object at once. ''intangibility - ''He is Intangible to anything. 'Trivia' *Though shadow red is a pure god with no weakness he is weak against the Fiery Flame of the Creation. *His Full Name is (Lumino Jackson Malviciou Demonian). * powerful than the Illuminati. *Shadow Red Took over magi in age 30 *he is stronger than the one above all and was proven to be named one above all instead of lumino. ' *Shadow Red Has a Puppy Named T-Bone. Category:Evil Chaos Category:Chaotic Men Category:Gods of Chaos Category:Omega beings of Chaos Category:??? Category:Multiversal Gods Category:Triangle Creatures Category:True Infinity Category:Gods Of Immense Power Category:The Most Godliest Beings Ever